Till I Return, Wait for Me
by daylight-chan
Summary: Seeing your sister for the first time in years really brings tears to ones eyes. Even if you're a dangerous escaped criminal looking to fix your sins. ONESHOT


_A/N: Just a short fic that was in my head all day. There's something I love about the fact that Sorano is Angel and Yukino's sister. Set after the Tartaros arc. sobs._

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway and this is just a story written from my poor writing skills for the enjoyment of myself and others. I also like to apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes or any mistakes because it is 2 in the morning and I do not have enough energy yet to go back and edit. I will edit it soon!

* * *

 **Till I Return, Wait for Me**

 **By daylight**

* * *

"Ugh, why did I join them again?" Angel asked herself, as she made her way down through the small town of Aster with her hood still over her head to conceal herself from the the public eye. More specifically the kingdom's council. It wasn't as if she chose to hide herself from the public because she doesn't give a fuck if people recognize her. They should recognize her and cower in fear.

She couldn't believe that that stupid Jellal was making her wear this ridiculous cloak that was giving her less sun on her skin and making her sweat like crazy underneath which made her feel less like a lady. It wasn't as if she didn't have enough time in the dark for being in jail for seven years. When she got out, she was expecting to relax in luxury in the sun. But sadly, things doesn't seem to go her way because here she was, making her way through the large crowd of people in the middle of the shopping area of town, muttering her apologies to the citizens of Aster when all she wanted to do was bark at them for even getting in her way but to keep herself from raising any suspicions. Though she highly suspect that they would find the cloak a bit suspicious.

"'Blend in' my ass." She said to herself, making fun of Jellal's words. They sent her off to shopping duty to gather up the necessities that they needed for their journey around the kingdom of Fiore. They should've sent someone else to do this chore because it was pissing her off having to walk through town and even coming into contact to these people. But they sent her out so she had to complete the list that they gave her and return back to the small cave that they were currently hiding in.

The silver haired girl took a glance at the list given to her by Meredy and sighed. Why do they need cinnamon rolls anyway? She thinks that it's all Meredy's doing since that girl practically lives off of sweets. And don't they know that the bakery and the soap shop is on the opposite sides of the town so why would they make her go through all the trouble to get it?

Sighing, she figured that complaining about it wasn't going to get it done so she was going to have to walk from one destination to other to get the items and go back the rest of Crime Sorciere.

Angel wonders back to how this came about. She never did expect herself to join Crime Sorciere or any other guild for the matter. But perhaps it was Jellal's persuasive words that got to her. Repent for your sins was what he said. Maybe it was the guilt that she didn't know that she have been feeling for a while without even knowing it.

It was those words coming out of his mouth that was like an alarm clock ringing after years in a deep dark slumber, she had finally awaken to realize all that she have done in the past. The people that she had hurt and betrayed. She even killed someone because she wanted to take her Celestial Keys that she ended up losing to Lucy Heartfilla. Getting involved with a Dark Guild was something she shouldn't have gotten into in the first place but her desires and her helplessness got to her. All she could feel at that time was how helpless she felt that moment being locked in that cell with heavy braces on her arms and legs and all she wanted to do was go home. But she remember the home that was burned to the ground and everyone taken away, her parents killed and her sister...her young sister was lost forever.

All she could remember of her Yuki was the large fire that surrounded her before Angel, or Sorano at the time, was taken away with her wrists being tugged at by henchmen to be thrown into a jail cell where she was to spend the few years in hell. All she wanted as she was sitting in that cell with a bunch of other children was to be an angel and go up to heaven.

When she was given the chance to escape from the Tower and join a Dark Guild in exchange she learned magic and had grown to be a dangerous mage that she was.

The person that she was seven years ago would not have approved of what she was doing how and who she was working with. The arrogant and sadistic her would have wanted to ditch Crime Sorciere the minute she had the chance but she didn't. It was too late now.

What would she have done? She would run away but then where will she go? She had no family. No one to go back to. So she stayed with them.

Her sins was going to be atoned. That was her goal now. To pay back for all the horrible deeds that she have done and maybe some day, she will be able to meet her parents and her Yuki up in heaven when she passes.

She was passing by a tiny inn when she hear a familiar name ringing in her ear.

"Oi Yukino!" A female voice had said that caused Angel to stop her tracks. She slowly raised her head up but making sure that her hood was still on her head.

The first thing that she saw was light blue with a blue flower clipped in her hair and as she looked down, she saw porcelain skin dressed in a tank top and skirt. The woman was turning her head left and right as if she was looking for something out in the large crowd that they were in.

"Yukino?" A beautiful tall dark haired woman wearing a long dark blue dress that hugged her body like a glove, accentuating her hips and her ample chest. "What's wrong? You ran out like something scared you."

The light blue haired woman that she was addressing turned to her and offered her a soft smile that Angel was sure meant to calm her friend down. Angel got a good look at her face and the porcelain skin on her face along with those big brown eyes that reminded her so much of her Yuki.

"I'm sorry, milady." Her soft voice said bowing lightly at the other.

The dark haired woman shook her head and barked out. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore." Yukino flinched a bit. The other sighed before turning her head to the side saying softly. "Just call me Minerva."

"Yes, Minerva-sama."

"You gotta stop calling everyone 'sama'. Especially to the people who don't deserve it."

"I'm sorry. It's a habit."

Angel remembers how her Yuki would always speak very politely and kindly no matter who they were and what they did. She was that kind of girl. She was too kind for her own good.

"So what happen?" Minerva asked once more.

Yukino turned her head and standing on her tip toes as if she was trying to find something. She frowned as if she was disappointed that she didn't find what she was looking for. "It's nothing. I just thought I felt something familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yes. It was almost like someone I've been looking for is here."

Angel's body froze and it was as if time was frozen just like her body. Could this be? Could this be her Yuki? She didn't die? How did she survive then? Angel remembered how Yuki was a fragile child and always needed her to protect her whether it was from their parents or from the bullies around town that made fun of her for being soft spoken and being an easy target for mean kids to pick on. This couldn't possibly be the Yukino that was in her heart and mind all those years. The Yukino that she was certain had died in a fire along with their parents and the town that they lived in.

But there was so much that reminded Angel of her younger sister in that girl. It had been years and she's sure that if her sister was alive, she would have grown to be a woman and look completely different from how she looked as a child but as Angel was looking at this woman a few feet from her, everything about her reminded her of the sweet little child that she had grown up with. From the beautiful sky blue almost silver shiny hair to the soft gentle voice that resembles her personality as well.

"Someone? Is it that sister of yours that you told me about?"

Angel kept her eyes on the woman called Yukino to see her expression as Minerva asked her that question. Yukino smiled sadly at the thought but nodded her head.

"Yes. Sorano."

Hearing that name was like a tight rope that tugged on to Angel's heart and pulling her back into the past where she would love to hear that name being called in the morning by a sweet honey sounding voice along with the beautiful smile that came along with it as she opened her eyes to a new day to see Yuki over her and pulling her to another day for another adventure. Everything was coming back to her and it was reminding Angel of all the things she had lost but looking at her. Yukino. For the first time in almost over ten years to find her a grown woman with beautiful features that she was sure had gathered many eyes of men that Angel will have to remind herself to kill those lurking eyes later but to see her be so strong and independent that she had brought herself up to where she was now. It took all she could to hold herself there in her spot and not go up there to see her sister and to feel her in her arms and have her brain telling her that this is her and she's alive and well.

"But I guess it was just in my imagination," Yukino dismissed with her frown coming to her features. "I'm sure she's far away from here."

Minerva looked sadly at her guild mate that was remembering the loved one that she had lost and feeling guilty that while Yukino had deeply wished to reunite with her lost sister, Minerva was glad that she was far away from her father whom she had grown to hate but fear. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, let's go back to Sabertooth."

Yukino nodded. "I'm sure Sting-sama is worried about our well being."

Minerva snorted a bit that was probably unladylike but not that she cared. "Maybe about you. But he is probably glad I'm out of the guildhall."

"No. Sting-sama cares for you as much as he cares for everyone else in the guild. We're family remember?" Yukino said looking at Minerva with a smile on her face.

Minerva smirked and turned back to the inn's entrance and walking through it. Yukino lingered a bit, looking at the crowd once more before smiling once again with a sadness and returning back into the inn. Angel finally allowed herself to move and started to stretch her legs as she scurried past the inn and towards the food market. She couldn't help but feel...proud. Her sister was alive and hell, she's a mage. From fucking Sabertooth?

She had heard a few things about a certain guild named Sabertooth from the prison guards and learned that it rise to be a very powerful guild that could compete with Fairy Tail. She smiled at the thought of her sister surviving and not only that but prospering and making it in this world to be a mage in a famous guild. Hell, she even proved their parents wrong by doing so. Yukino proved that she wasn't weak and useless like everyone made her to be. Angel always knew her sister wasn't and to see it in person was an amazing feeling. She could feel the tears trickling down from her eyes as she thinks back to Yukino now. She didn't know if she was tearing up because of sadness or happiness. Sadness that she realized that she could've been there for her younger sister and how much she had missed in her life. Happiness that she knew Yukino had not forgotten about her and was still hoping for her.

Angel allowed herself to smile lightly for once to herself and it felt good to have lifted the sides of her mouth rather than to keep them down in a frown. It was a real genuine smile too and not a smirk.

She thought back to Yukino and knowing that she knew where to find her made her feel relieved. Looking up at the sky, she hopes that Yukino will wait for her. Wait for her to atone her sins and maybe then, they will reunite and be together like they promised.

 _Wait for me, Yuki. Sorano will be back. Be patient please, Yuki. Your sister will come home soon._

* * *

 _A/N: This was short and sweet. I hope you liked it. This is my take on Angel and Yukino's 'reunion' cough cough. not really. I also like the idea of Minerva and Yukino going on missions together and getting some 'girl time'. LOL_

 _Have you guys read the Sabertooth Twin Dragon's spin off? I have and I like it so far and there are some things I'd like to see in the spin off so I'm going to keep up with it. :) See you guys next time!_

 _Aster relates to the Greek word 'star' and the flower symbolizes patience._


End file.
